User blog:Ehsan123/Scenario Transcript (Indonesia Language)
This is a transcript Scenario mode via Counter Strike Online Indonesia. Zombie Scenario Season 1 Last Clue= *Kita sudah sangat dekat dengan lokasi tertulis di memo. Berhati-hatilah dari musuh dan terus maju! *Jalan depan telah dihadang oleh rintangan. Hancurkan rintangan itu dan terus maju! *Kita menemukan supply base camp yang ditinggalkan kelompok sebelumnya! *Maju ke point berikutnya! *Zombie tangguh telah muncul di depan! *Kita hampir sampai tujuan! *Tiba di area tujuan. Hancurkan pintu itu untuk masuk ke dalam gedung! *Zombie menjadi sangat liar! Hancurkan pintu itu secepatnya! *Kamu dapat memasuki gedung hanya jika setengah atau lebih dari para pemain tiba. *Peringatan *Penyusup bersenjata telah ditemukan di Z-1. *Para peneliti, hancurkan dokumen-dokumen lalu cepat evakuasi. *Peringatan *Siap untuk pengoperasian sistem bertahan darurat... *Menerima perintah tertinggi dari Dr. Lex. *Ijin untuk menggunakan Type Phobos." *Peringatan *Selesai Phobos siap dilepaskan. *Singkirkan para penyusup. *1 menit sebelum zombie bantuan tiba... *30 detik sebelum zombie bantuan tiba... |-| Chaos= *Ini Ji Yoon Choi. Regu pencari, kamu dengar aku? *Aku sangat lega kamu masih hidup. *Aku dapat perintah untuk mundur dari pemerintah, jadi aku kemari untuk menolong kalian. *Sekarang kamu di laboratorium bawah tanah? Mengapa kamu masuk ke tempat itu? *Umm.. Ok, baiklah. Aku akan menolongmu kabur dari sana. *Tapi, sebelumnya... Aku punya permintaan. *Tolong selidiki dengan teliti, terutama dalam area laboratorium. *Aku percaya kamu dapat melakukannya. Semoga beruntung. *Aku kira sistem pertahanan telah berfungsi! *Aku akan berusaha mematikan sistem itu. Tolong ulur waktu untukku! Lab Room *Kamu dapat menggunakan sistem penghalang, jadi tolong kendalikan dengan tombol ‘E’! *Sepertinya mereka terlihat berdatangan secara kelompok! *Tolong tahan lebih lama lagi! *Aku telah sukses mematikan sistem. Pergi ke pintu keluar sekarang! *Kita perlu memilih antara panah merah atau biru. *Aku akan mendukung sisi dengan pilihan terbanyak. Pursuit Room *Ada banyak reaksi dari makhluk hidup di sekitar. Kamu sebaiknya hati-hati. *Aku akan berusaha mencari jalan keluar, jadi tolong ikuti jalan ini untuk meneruskan perjalanan. *Sepertinya mereka telah menemukan kalian! *Sekelompok besar telah mendekat! *Aku akan membiarkan kalian membuka pintu dengan tombol 'E'. Cepat keluar dari sana. *Kamu telah sampai di pintu keluar! Buka pintu itu dengan tombol 'E' dan lari dari sana! *Kita perlu memilih antara panah merah atau biru. *Aku akan mendukung sisi dengan pilihan terbanyak. Warehouse *Sepertinya mereka terlihat berdatangan secara kelompok! *Tolong tahan lebih lama lagi! *Aku telah sukses mematikan sistem. Pergi ke pintu keluar sekarang! *Kita perlu memilih antara panah merah atau biru. *Aku akan mendukung sisi dengan pilihan terbanyak. Phobos Room *Reaksi apakah ini dari makhluk hidup sebesar itu? *''Pengoperasian sistem serang Siege type'' *''Aktifkan penggunaan 3rd Siege type'' *''Oberon, Phobos, Dionne telah dilepaskan semua'' *Siege type...? Phobos? *Inikah nama dari proto type yang pernah kamu lihat sebelumnya? *Tunggu sebentar. Aku menemukan dokumen berisi tujuan mereka berikutnya adalah laboratorium pemerintah! *Mereka dapat menghancurkan laboratorium itu..! Kita perlu melapor secepatnya. *Kalian semua perlu melarikan diri ke tempat aman secepatnya! *Aku menerima perintah dari pemerintah untuk membunuh mereka secepatnya. *Pertama-tama, kalian perlu bekerja sama dengan kami untuk... *Hati-hati! Salah satu dari mereka mendekat!! *Ini... Siege type Phobos...?? *Kita perlu mengikat kakinya. Hentikan dia sekarang! *Zombie tersisa sedang menuju tempat itu! *Alpha squad, harap lapor! *Siege type Oberon akan keluar dari laboratorium! Alpha squad! *Delta squad! *Siege type Dionne akan keluar dari laboratorium! *Ya Tuhan.. Bagaimana bisa kita menerima kerusakan sedemikian besar dari hanya dua... *Kita perlu mengubah rencana. Kita akan mengejar dua yang keluar tadi. *Bertahanlah, Aku berharap kita akan bertemu lagi... *-Komunikasi dengan Ji Yoon Choi telah terputus- *Seseorang telah menghalang jalur pergerakan sementara. *Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi hancurkan pintu depan dan pergilah dari sana. *Pintu keluar di depan kita! Cepat hancurkan pintu itu! *''Phobos melepaskan pasukan penyembuhnya'' |-| Dead End= *Ini adalah pesan dari markas komando untuk semua prajurit yang selamat. *Kami telah menangkap Oberon jenis Siege, yang baru saja lolos dari laboratorium. *Perintah untuk bertahan, semua prajurit yang ada berkumpul di perbatasan situs konstruksi. Itu saja. *Tip: Anda dapat melanjutkan dengan menghancurkan kotak merah yang ditunjuk. *Kami telah menerima respon dari sebuah host yang kuat di depan! *Kami telah menemukan penyimpanan pasokan yang ditinggalkan oleh tentara kita. *Semua tempat yang tersedia untuk melarikan diri telah diblokir. Jalan memutar melalui sebuah bangunan pribadi! *Kami hampir mencapai tiba di tujuan! Ayo maju! Oberon Battle *Ini adalah markas komando! Tentara penjaga konstruksi telah diserang! *Semua tentara yang telah tiba, lindungi tempat ini sekarang! *Oberon telah lepas! Saya ulangi lagi! Oberon telah lepas! *Batalkan rencana untuk menangkap Oberon, setelah Anda menemukannya, jangan tunjukkan belas kasihan! *Reaksi tubuh Oberon berubah dengan sangat cepat!! *Apa, apa ini... Oberon telah berubah!... |-| Nightmare (Events)= Round 1 *Konfirmasi Misi Pertama Mode Berserk Juggernaut *Mode Berserk Juggernaut akan muncul setelah 60 detik *Mode Berserk Juggernaut akan muncul setelah 30 detik *Kemunculan Mode Berserk Juggernaut telah dikonfirmasi Round 2 *Konfirmasi Misi Kedua Mode Siege Metus *Mode Siege Metus akan muncul setelah 60 detik *Mode Siege Metus akan muncul setelah 30 detik *Kemunculan Mode Siege Metus telah dikonfirmasi Round 3 *Konfirmasi Misi Ketiga Prototype Phobos *Prototype Phobos akan muncul setelah 60 detik *Prototype Phobos akan muncul setelah 30 detik *Kemunculan Prototype Phobos telah dikonfirmasi Round 4 *Konfirmasi Misi Keempat Mode Type Phobos *Mode Siege Phobos akan muncul setelah 60 detik *Mode Siege Phobos akan muncul setelah 30 detik *Kemunculan Mode Siege Phobos telah dikonfirmasi Round 5 *Konfirmasi Misi Kelima Oberon *Oberon akan muncul setelah 60 detik *Oberon akan muncul setelah 30 detik *Kemunculan Oberon telah dikonfirmasi Round 6 (Events) *Final Boss - Teddy Terror *Boss akan muncul dalam 60 detik *Boss akan muncul dalam 30 detik *Teddy Terror Muncul!! *Sepertinya ia semakin marah!Hati-Hati! *Mulai Menyerang!Cepat menghindar! Human Scenario Desert Storm= *Disini kapten Victor, ada yang masih hidup? Silakan dijawab jika diterima! *Sekitar 5km di Barat Laut terdapat reruntuhan. *Menurut informasi terbaru dari tim pengintai, mereka menangkap pergerakan musuh. *Mereka percaya bahwa sampel dari reruntuhan itu terdapat di tangan kamu. *Bantuan serangan udara adalah fleksibel tergantung pada pertempuran itu sendiri dan perhatian musuh. *Bomber telah diletakkan, tekan tombol untuk menggunakan bantuan serangan udara. *Hanya mengirimkan sebuah hadiah kecil untukmu *Ini adalah helikopter COmanche. Sepertinya helikopter ini ditinggalkan pada saat pengembangannya... *Singkatnya, kamu harus mengalahkan orang ini terlebih dahulu. *Good Luck！Over |-| Hellfire= *Unit ketiga!Unit ketiga!Jawablah!Saya kapten Victor. *Dekat daerah pertempuran, mendekat secara diam-diam! *Pertempuran telah dimulai. Bersiaplah!! *Sepertinnya sudah ditemukan oleh musuh. Lakukan blokade seblum lebih banyak musuh! *Bagian dari jalur telah diblokir oleh barikade. *Tidak terlihat sangat kuat, bersihkan penghalang secepat mungkin. *4 Musuh....Ini buruk, ini jebakan!! *Sepertinya mengguncang pertahanan lini depan mereka. *Bom telah diletakkan di tempatnya *Kita akan membuka pintu masuk di kota melalui celah untuk bertemu dengan kamu。 *Semoga kita bertemu lagi.Over. |-| Blaze= In Helicopter *Hey, prajurit yang di atas, kamu bisa mendengarkanku? *Saya 'Red Lizard'. Sepertinya kamu telah dikejar oleh sesuatu yang besar. *Baiklah, kita saat ini sedang berada di kereta api tentara bayaran. Saya bisa membantumu... *Namun, seperti yang kamu ketahui, kami adalah tentaran bayaran. Tidak ada alasan bagi kami untuk membantu anda tanpa kontrak apapun dengan pemerintah. *Dengan demikian, anda harus mendapatkan lebih banyak waktu ketika saya sedang berdiskusi dengan pemeritahanmu. *Berhati-hatilah terhadap serangan yang membidikmu untuk menjatuhkan helikoptermu. *Harap periksa HP Helikopter di layar atas. *Saya akan menghubungimu secara langsung setelah negosiasi telah selesai dengan pemerintah. *Hey, prajurit yang di atas, apakah kamu masih hidup? *Ada berita baik dan berita buruk, akan tetapi saya akan memberitahukan berita baik terlebih dahulu. *Berita baiknya adalah bahwa kontrak telah dibuat dengan kondisi untuk mempersilahkan kalian untuk mengendarai kereta saya. *Sekarang bagian dari berita buruk. Kamu masih dikejar oleh sesuatu yang besar di belakangmu. *Saya kira itu adalah Osprey yang bisa saya lihat seperti pesawat... *Haha. Jika Osprey melanjutkan pengejarannya, saya akan memberikan situasi yang berbahaya untuk kalian semua. *Jadi, Saya percaya kamu harus menjatuhkan pesawat terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan Osprey mundur dengan sendirinya. *Jika itu terjadi, saya akan menemuimu di bawah sini...Haha.... In Jim Train *Baik, sepertinya kamu telah sukses mendarat. *Selamat datang di Red Lizard Mercenary Train, Blaze. *Saya tidak bisa membawa tentara bayaran kami untuk membantumu di pertempuran, akan tetapi kereta ini akan membantumu untuk melarikan diri. *Baiklah kalau begitu, Kita akan mengejar Osprey sekarang sesuai dengan kontrak. *By the way, mari sambut Osprey terlebih dahulu sebelum itu. *Argh!! Pasukan musuh! Beraninya kamu merusak keretaku, Blaze! *Saya tidak akan membiarkan kamu pergi... Kenapa masih berdiri disini? Ambil senjatamu dan bunuh mereka semua! Osprey Battle *Saya kira Osprey tidak akan mudah dikalahkan. Ikuti strategi saya dan umpan dia keluar. *Jatuhkan semua pesawat dan paksa pimpinan mereka keluar *Yes!! Akhirnya, kamu disini. Osprey!! *Apa benda besar ini? Comanche bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan ini! *Hahaha... Baiklah, saatnya beraksi. |-| Sidewinder= *Pasukan musuh terdeteksi di depan! *Gunakan markas besar sebagai perlindungan untuk mengalahkan musuh. Serang dan Musnahkan mereka! *Pasukan Bantuan musuh telah datang! *Bersembunyi dari mereka dan Jatuhakan para snipers! *Pemimpin Titan telah muncul! *Hati - Hati! *Blearghhh!! Bau darah sangat tercium.. *Ini lebih buruk daripada yang aku perkirakan! *Keterlaluan!! orang - orang ini!! apakah mereka berpikir untuk menghancurkan base camp kita?! *Kita akan dimusnahkan bahkan sebelum kita menembak jika kita bergerak seperti kura - kura!! *Hey, Jangan jadi penakut!!.. Haha *Kalian bahkan membersihkan Osprey yang berisik itu dengan sangat baik! *Aku akan mengajarkan kalian untuk menyerang sarang mereka!! *Ini komandan petugas Victor!! Bahaya Bahaya!! Pasukan bantuan ke-3, cepatlah datang! *Kita telah kehilangan sample kita pada saat serangan musuh! *Ikuti pasukan musuh ke padang gurun dan Serang pangkalan militer rahasia mereka! *Pasukan bantuan ke-3! Regroup dan tangkap base camp tentara bayaran itu!! *Saya percaya kita akan Bertemu kembali! Semoga berhasil, Soldier!! *Ini tidak baik! musuh tiba - tiba mundur..? *WHOAAA!?!?! Sebuah benda yang tidak dikenali bergerak dengan cepat!! *Benda itu mengeluarkan energi yang sangat kuat!! *Pergi dari situ sekarang juga!! *Ini pasti proyek rahasia dari musuh, Robot XT-300!! *Bukankah Proyek itu telah ditinggalkan karena terdeteksi terjadi kesalahan fatal pada saat pengujian?! *Tidak Mungkin! mereka berhasil membuat senjata dengan kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan? *Tetap fokus atau kita akan mati dalam sekejap! *Berlindung!!! *Peluncuran misil skala besar telah terdeteksi!! Semuanya masuk ke dalam tempat perlindungan!! *FLAME THROWER!! LARI!! *Ini adalah pesawat militer, AV-8!! *Kami akan berputar di area ini untuk melacak musuh yang bersembunyi *Kami telah mendeteksi Pasukan musuh bersembunyi di atas atap! *Berlindung didalam bangunan!! BOMB diluncurkan!Pasukan bantuan musuh terdeteksi. Serangan udara ke-2 diluncurkan!! *Sebuah Bom napalm akan digunakan, jadi pergi dari tempat kalian berada seceptanya!! *Wow!! apakah ini bantuan serangan udara dari militer? mereka melakukan kerja yang bagus!! Zombie Scenario Season 2 Toxicity= *Alpha Squad telah mencapai lokasi pendaratan yang bagus *OK！Bravo,Charlie akan membantu,over! *Soy: Hey! Hey! Ada yang bisa dengar? Saya Pimpinan Peneliti, Soy. *Soy: Kita semua diperintahkan untuk menemukan bahan studi REX, segera ke tempat kejadian *Soy: Sementara saya berpikir bahwa tidak akan ada ancaman besar, tapi mungkin ada orang lain di tempat gelap itu, jadi berhati-hatilah! *Tip:Tekan tombol untuk membuka gerbang *Tip:Map ini mempunyai banyak zombie, serang semua zombie tersebut untuk mendapatkan hadiah *Tip:Pengaturan beberapa supply point dalam peta dapat digunakan untuk hadiah penyediaan senjata, pastikan titik tanda supply. *Soy:Berhati-hatilah!Terdeteksi adanya sinyal ibu zombie! *Soy:Gunakan jalur bawah tanah secepat mungkin, gerbang besi akan hancur! *Gunakan bahan peledak untuk segera membuka jalan! Segera memulai peledakan bom! *Titik menuju lokasi evakuasi telah diperpendek, kita harus menuju titik evakuasi melalui jalur ini! *Bravo memanggil!Kita telah diserang oleh musuh yang tidak diketahui!Tolong!Tolong! *Charlie,kita membutuhkan pertolongan untuk pendaratan darurat!Ah!Ah!Ah! *Ini...benar-benar adegan sedih, saya ingin keluar dari neraka ini!Aegis!Aegis!Kami membutuhkan pertolongan! *Soy:Ini benar-benar tragis, bahkan jika Alpha Squad akan membantu anda keluar!Aku akan mengirimkan helikopter penyelamat, dan anda harus segera menghancurkan pintu hanggar! *Soy: Saya tidak pernah berpikir ini akan terjadi!Operasi gagal...akan masuk misi tempur dari sekarang! *Soy:Ambil langkah!Dari depan anda bisa melihat teworongan yang mengarah ke hanggar!Helikoper penyelamat telah datang! Ayo cepat! *Soy:Gunakan bahan peledak untuk melewati pintu masuk lokasi pendaratan!Hampir! *Soy:Akhirnya selamat…Rex zombie masih hidup,terlalu panas… *Soy:Telah konfirmasi lokasi pendaratan helikopter!Syukurlah?Suara apa itu?Tampilkan melalui video untuk memastikan! *Soy:Itu…adalah?!Tipe cepat itu?Bukan,Sekarang sepertinya tidak stabli!Jangan-jangan?Bentuk asli dari Dione?! *Soy:Masih dalam keadaan tidak stabil,Tetapi masih sangat berbahaya!Harus secepat mungkin mengalahkannya! *Soy:Apa?!Dia meneriaki zombie lainnya!Akankah zombie-zombie ini mendengarkan perintah orang ini? *Soy:Ini adalah suara untuk menyemprotkan racun,Bersiap-siap untuk menghindar! *Soy:Berhati-hati!Dione ini menyerang dari tanah! *Soy:Hati-hati!Segera meluncurkan serangan berduri! *Soy:Ini adalah suara untuk bersiap menyemprotkan racun,bersiap-siaplah untuk menghindar! *Soy:Bagus!Orang ini adalah kekuatan dari sebuah kegagalan!Kesempatan untuk menangkap! *Captain:Kapten harus bersiaga penuh!Ini belum berakhir...Dia bergerak! *Soy:Tidak bagus!Dia kabur…Bagaimanapun kita bisa selamat,sebuah keajaiban!Ah!Sesegera mungkin harus mempersiapkan pencegahan *Soy:Sepertinya akan melakukan serangan menusuk!Perlu diketahui kondisi di lapangan! *Soy:Apa itu?! Ini adalah suara untuk menyemprotkan racun,Secepatnya lari dari hadapan Dione! *Soy:Orang ini bergerak semakin cepat,hati-hati! *Bomb?!Gunakan itu meledakkannya! *Soy:Saya tahu kelemakan dari Dione!Konsentrasikan serangan di bagian dada! |-| Culvert= Round 1 *Disini Alpha team. Kami telah menemukan Dione. Dr. Soy, jawablah. *Soy: Itu Dione. Dia kelihatannya terluka sangat parah. Tangkap dia hidup-hidup! *Soy: Ah! Oops! Kita kehilangan dia lagi. *Soy: Dia masih bisa bergerak cepat dengan kondisi luka parah seperti itu. Ayo kita lanjutkan pengejaran kita. *Soy: Apa itu? Zombies! *Soy: Saya pikir zombie tersebut datang dari suatu tempat yang menghubungkannya dengan saluran air! *Soy: Hentikan pengejaran sekarang. Kita harus bertahan dari serangan pertama ini! *Soy: Bertahan hingga pasukan bantuan dari markas tiba! Round 4 *Soy: Lihatlah air terjun besar disana. Itu Dione! *Soy: Tunggu sebentar. Saya akan mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengannya. *Soy: Dione akan menyerang kita.Berhati-hatilah! Round 8 *Soy: Ah, suara apa ini? *Soy: Dione berada di atas kita! Dia mengeluarkan racun! Lari! *Soy: Dione kelihatannya tampak berbeda. Saya mempunyai perasaan buruk mengenai ini. Berhati-hatilah! Round 15 *Disini Alpha team. Kita tidak bisa menahan serangan zombie lebih lama lagi. Dimana pasukan bantuannya? *Soy: Pasukan bantuan akan segera tiba. Bertahanlah. *Soy: Kenapa ini bisa terjadi.. Dione terlihat berubah total *Soy: Kelihatannya sangat berbahaya. Berhati-hatilah! *Soy: Dione telah menghilang dari air terjun! *Soy: Meskipun dengan pasukan bantuan, saya harap Alpha Team bisa bertahan walaupun mustahil. *Soy: Bergabunglah dengan pasukan bantuan dan bentuk formasi pertempuran. Kita harus mengejar Dione. *Soy: Saya pikir saluran air ini akan menghubungkan ke tempat persembunyian lain. |-| Decoy= Tracking *Rencanakan perangkap! Team Alpha cepat bergerak ke posisi tempur.Disekitar kita terdapat banyak zombie, Tetap Waspada! *Tips: Tekan tombol E dan tahan sampai pintu terbuka penuh *Soy: Pesan Darurat!! Contact kita dengan team Delta Hilang! Cari lokasi team Delta sekarang juga!! *Tips:Rawa dan Hutan akan mempengaruhi kecepatan gerak *Mulai ledakan alat itu sekarang!! *Team Delta Memasangkan Gun yang mana sangat berguna, kita harus memanfaatkannya!! *Soy: Terdeteksi Zombie yang sangat kuat...Raja Zombie!!Berhati-hatilah *Ledakan Saluran itu dengan bahan peledak! *Tips: Tekan tombol E untuk menggunakan dan melepas Machine Gun, Amunisi diisi ulang setiap 3 menit. *Temukaninduksi! Cepat ambil kembali! *Soy: Induksimasih dalam perbaikan,teruslah lawan zombie!" *Soy: berhaisl dipulihkaninduksi !! Pindah ke lokasi target pertama! *Jalankaninduksi!! Sejumlah zombie masuk, Siap-siap untuk melawan! *Soy: Deteksi Selesai tidak mendapatkan jejak Zombie, Pindah ke lokasi target kedua! *Cepat minta bantuan tembakan!! dari blaze sekarang!! *Soy: Segera mencapai Lokasi kedua, Zombie ini akan bersembunyi di balik fasilitas besar ini. *Soy: Tunggu!! kita lihat apakah saya dapat membuka pintu ini *Soy: Berhasil memasuki system, cepat masuk ke fasilitas ini *Soy: Struktur internal dari fasilitas ini sangat aneh, perlu pencarian menyeluruh. Pastikan untuk mengidentifikasi Dione ini Battle Revenant *Soy: Terdeteksi Sebuah benda raksasa bergerak dengan cepat ke arah kalian apakah itu Dione ?Tetap Waspada! *Soy: Sepertinya kita akan melawan group penyebur api ini...jika dione berlanjut berevolusi maka akan lebih berbahaya dari ini, Segera cari keberadaannya!! *Soy: Monster apakah ini?Jenis baru dari variasi Zombie? *Soy: Api yang dikeluarkan monster ini bertambah besar, berhati - hati lah! *Soy: Jangan mencoba melawan apinya itu tidak akan berhasil, coba senjata jenis baru, senjata pembeku! *Soy: Terlalu lama untuk menggunakan senjata pembeku, monster ini sudah terlalu Ganas! *Soy: Bagaimana...Kapasitasnya?! Pergi jauh dia akan melepaskan energi! *Soy: Membeku sangat efektif, sekarang fokus tembak !! *Soy: Sepertinya monster ini telah terluka, tubuh apinya melemah, Cepat serang terus menerus!! |-| Angra Nest= *Soy: Terbukti, Pabrik ini sepertinya tempat bersembunyi Dione . Karena kita tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun tentang tempat ini! *Soy: Benar - benar tidak dapat mengetahui bahaya apa yang akan kita hadapi, semua hati-hati!! *Lakukan pencarian secara menyeluruh, tetap waspada! *Akhirnya bisa bernapas lega…pertama perbaiki peralatan secepatnya, lalu lanjutkan pencarian ke tingkat selanjutnya. *Soy: Apakah ini…!!!! Kepompong dione?!Sepertinya telah berevolusi hingga sedemikian rupa!!Sangat mengejutkan! *Pusatkan tembakan! Bunuh semua Zombie! *Masih ada jenis Zombie yang lain!berhati - hati lah!! *Soy: Tampaknya senjata biasa tidak dapat menghancurkan Kepompong itu…Atau pemahaman tentang struktur pabrik. *Kalahkan Zombie dan coba tembus dari sisi kiri! *Soy: Pertama bergerak ke area ruang pengendali pusat, pemindaian peta hampir selesai. *Soy: Virus Z telah menyebar ke binatang!!Mengerikan!! *Soy: Bangunan ini mulai bergetar.Cepat bergerak ke bangunan utama untuk peledakan, semua monster ini akan terkubur selamanya! *Deteksi generator di basement! Sebelum pindah ke tempat itu! *Soy: Generator terkena ledakan,hancurkan bangunan bawah tanah supaya tertimbun! *Pergi ke lokasi dan pasang C4 di target pilar ! *Soy: Menjijikan…Telur Dione menutup jalan…hancurkan! *Soy: Ini adalah…Zombie jenis baru! Hati-hati! Orang ini tubuhnya bengkak dan sangat beracun! *Soy: Tempat ini adalah tempat untuk mengembangkan Zombie? *Soy: Zombie baru! Tubuhnya dapat memanjang dengan bebas! Mereka menyerang, Berhati-hatilah! *Computer itu mempunyai Data Experiment yang berharga, cepat copy files tersebut! *??...Apa getaran ini? *Soy: Di dalam pabrik tiba-tiba mengeluarkan reaksi hawa panas! Akan runtuh! Cepat mundur! *Misi peledakan terakhir! Mulai Misi peledakan C4 lalu mundur dalam batas waktu peledakan! *Soy: Bahaya!! Zombie Baru! Tolong perhatikan! *Soy: Akhirnya sukses keluar dari pabrik ! Sungguh berbahaya… *Soy: Telah mengirimkan pasukan bantuan. Akan konfirmasi apakah sudah menghancurkan kepompong dione. *Soy: ???...Hati-hati!! Sumber panas yang tidak diketahui! *Soy: Dione telah berevolusi sempurna?! *Soy: Tidak…ini adalah Angra sumber dari segala kejahatan,Kita harus menghentikannya untuk keluar dari tempat ini! *Soy: Monster ini membutuhkan tembakan yang sangat kuat。Membutuhkan bantuan untuk meledakannya ! *Soy: Serangan yang sangat beracun! Cepat menghindar! *Soy: Serangan Tentacle datang! Hindari! *Soy: Monster ini menjadi lebih ganas! Harap berhati - hati! *Bergegas memasuki koordinat!! Mulai bantuan ledakan! *Soy: Gagal untuk memulai! tolong hati-hati dengan penyebaran racunnya!! *Ini adalah codenya:Eagle, Bantuan Ledakan! *Soy: Bantuan Ledakan sangat menyakitkan !!Cepat fokuskan tembakan! *Soy: Setelah melarikan diri dari kematian akhirnya berhasil menjatuhkan monster pertama! Lanjut untuk menyelesaikannya!! *Soy: Tekan Power Wwitch melalui alat jarak jauh. sekarang semua pintu telah terbuka!! *Ini adalah tempatnya! Pasang C4 di setiap pilarnya *Soy: Tunggu! Diatas pabrik ditemukan fasilitas penelitian rahasia, Pergi ke lokasi untuk menyelidiki!! *Hentikan Pencarian! Keluar dari tempat ini!! *Soy: Z virus mungkin adalah petunjuk.jika memungkinan, Anda juga dapat mengetahui cara untuk mencegah penyebaran! *Teman! Tolong berkerja lebih keras! Pergerakan di depan! *Buruk! Tidak Mungkin! *Soy: Terdeteksi dibalik dinding dibagian lain, cepat melarikan diri ! *Soy: Angra ada di gedung berwana merah di sana! Cepat lari! *Soy: Angra Menghancurkan Gudang! berhati-hatilah! *Soy: Angra menghilang…Tolong jalankan radar penyelidikan! *Soy: Sebelum mulai system pertahanan,pastikan untuk menahan Generator!! *Soy: Pengendalian jarak jauh sedang berjalan, Harap bersabar! *Soy: Ini adalah monster pertama yang melarikan diri! *Jika tidak melarikan diri dalam waktu yang tersisa,Kita akan terkubur hidup - hidup!! Cepat Pergi dari sana!! *Soy: Serangan tentacle yang mengesalkan! Ini adalah monster pertama yang mengetahui gerakan kita selanjutnya! |-| Poisoning= Round 1 *Konfirmasi Misi Pertama Mode Berserk Juggernaut *Mode Berserk Juggernaut akan muncul setelah 60 detik *Mode Berserk Juggernaut akan muncul setelah 30 detik *Kemunculan Mode Berserk Juggernaut telah dikonfirmasi Round 2 *Konfirmasi Misi Kedua Mode Siege Metus *Mode Siege Metus akan muncul setelah 60 detik *Mode Siege Metus akan muncul setelah 30 detik *Kemunculan Mode Siege Metus telah dikonfirmasi Round 3 *Kondisi untuk menang Ronde ketiga Kalahkan Dione *Dione Akan dimulai dalam,hitungan mundur 60 detik! *Dione Akan dimulai dalam,hitungan mundur 30 detik! *Dione Muncul!! Round 4 *Kondisi untuk menang Ronde keempat Kalahkan Revenant *Revenant Akan dimulai dalam,hitungan mundur 60 detik! *Revenant Akan dimulai dalam,hitungan mundur 30 detik! *Revenant Muncul!! Round 5 *Kondisi untuk menang Ronde kelima Kalahkan Angra *Angra Akan dimulai dalam, hitungan mundur 60 detik! *Angra Akan dimulai dalam, hitungan mundur 30 detik! *Angra Muncul!! *Cukup mengunjungi pintu pembangkit listrik dalam arah yang berlawanan untuk menghindari *Segera mengakses cepat ke pembangkit listrik untuk menghindari! Zombie Scenario Season 3 Contact= First Play *Norman: Telah mencoba untuk menghindari Kebocoran...Tidak percaya atau tertekan pada saat ini.. *Norman: saya percaya anda telah siap bertempur!Cepatlah sadar, apakah saya telah membuang banyak uang untuk anda!! *Norman: Jalur ini tampaknya telah berhenti bekerja,Spertinya masalah pada tenaga listrik di bawah. *Norman: Bergerak maju ke tempat persediaan,jangan ragu-ragu!Ambil semua persediaan yang ada! *Norman: Peralatan medis darurat ada dimana-mana, Asalkan perangkat tersebut ditemukan pada tempat medis ! *TIP: Beberapa peralatan medis dapat diambil dengan menekan E. *Norman: Tenaga untuk transmisi telah terhenti, Gunakan senjata untuk menerobos masuk penghalang! Tracking 1 *Norman: Saya tidak memperkirakan zombie telah memasuki markas, Monster yang menjijikan!! *Norman: Lantai memiliki Energi!! berhati - hati melangkah!! *Norman: Monster ini mengintai di sekitar kita ,Jika kalian tidak ingin menjadi makanan mereka berhati - hatilah! *Norman: Oh! bahkan team peneliti yang dibayar sangat mahal ,Sangat Disayangkan! *Norman: Disapu bersih!Pindah ke jalur ! *TIP: Ditengah - tengah terdapat jalur saat ini, Berhati-hatilah! Tracking 2 *Norman: Tempat ini benar - benar hancur, Sepertinya perlu mematikan tenaga ini untuk ke daerah berikutnya *Norman: Kenapa perlatan di markas ini menjadi rusak semua? Harus secepatnya melakukan pemeriksaan! *Norman: Tutup kembali ruang control tenaga! Destroyed Computer *Norman: Ini! Sepertinya peneliti mencoba berlindung di ventilasi, Namun akhirnya mereka tetap terbunuh... *Norman: Maaf tidak bisa memberikan uang pensiun,berharap kalian memiliki asuransi! Semuanya,Kami pergi dahulu!Hahaha! Tracking 3 *Norman: Penghancuran konverter,menghalangi arus! Identific Cards *Norman: ????????...??????????... *Norman: Kartu Identitas Lab pasti tersembunyi di sekitar sini, menyebar dan cari! Destroyed Wall *Norman: Oh tidak!Bahkan ruangan steril telah menjadi sangat kotor...Cepat hancurkan tempat ini! *Norman: Bagus!Mulai dari tempat paling kotor untuk membersihkannya! Tracking 4 *Norman: ???...?????????????! *Norman: Tempat terbaik untuk melakukan penyerangan harus ditempat luas! Destroyed Four Bomb *Norman: pintu depan sepertinya tidak memiliki tenaga untuk membuka! *Norman: Tekanan dari dalam Bom virus menghancurkan katup untuk membuka pintu belakang! *TIP: Keempatnya hancur setelah tekanan katup membuka saluran! C4 Bomb *TIP: Gas racun bocor!Gas Racun bocor!Tolong secepatnya evakuasi pasukan ! *Norman: Kamu semua tahu kekuatan dari gas racun tersebut?Saya harus memakai topeng gas!jika kalian ingin selama cepat keluar dari sini! *Norman: Disini juga terkunci…hancurkan tekanan katup! *Norman: anugrah?disini katup tekanan tinggi memiliki kaca anti peluru,sepertinya ini sedikit sulit … *Norman: Mulai peledakan C4 untuk menghancurkannya! *TIP: Tekan E untuk memulai Peledakan C4 pada katup tekanan tinggi Tracking 5 *Norman: Cukup Pasti, Bukan masalah mekanis! Sangat normal hal ini terjadi pada saat operasi *Norman: Sistem pertahanan Laser mulai beroperasi *Norman: aktifkan laser, mereka akan menjadi daging panggang!! Tracking 6 *Norman: berjalan mundur dengan cara yang sama?sepertinya tidak mengerti jalur tempat ini... *Norman: Ah..jalan pintas *Norman: Pasukan bergerak dari belakang bersama-sama *Norman: begegas lewati jalan pintas, menurut informasi menuju tempat bertemu! *Norman: Bagus! pindah ke jalur vanguard, untuk memastikan penarikan! Waiting Open the Door *Norman: Oh!Akhirnya dapat mencapai kamu… *Norman: Tenang, tidak mau mendekati pintu!berikan kepada saya!hahaha! *Norman: Maafkan saya,tidak dapat memberikanmu uang pensiun...Kalian semua dipecat! *Norman: Serang dikepala monster ini dapat memutuskannya ! *Norman: Tembak titik tujuan!jangan gentar!cari di mana monster itu C4 Wall *Norman: Rute telah di tutup...hari ini sangat tidak beruntung... *Norman: Tetapi i percaya kamu memberitahukan saya bahwa kekuatanmu sama dengan hargamu! *Norman: Sekarang kita harus melewati ventilasi besar dan memasang Peledak! *Norman: Sebuah kendaraan yang dapat menghilangkan stress! *Norman: Jika kamu tidak mau menjadi makanan mereka, maka patuhlah *Norman: Z tidak terlalu kesepian jika di dekatku ... *Norman: Tetapi jika orang ini masih bermasalah,dan mungkin sekarang masih ada monster yang menyerang dinding tempat ini... Tracking 7a *Norman: Tempat ini terlihat lebih aman... *Norman: akantetapi, Operasi di ventilasi masih sangat berbahaya, Berhati-hatilah! *TIP: Memasuki ventilasi akan terkena serangan panas Tracking 7b *Norman: Gunakan angin kencang yang berasal dari ventilasi untuk melarikan diri dari zombie! *Norman: Ini adalah gas racun yang asli,...mungkin ini penyebab semua gas racun yang terjadi...? Tracking 8 *Norman: Akibat angin yang kencang membuat pisau bergerak lambat, harus menahan bergerak melawan arah angin! *Norman: Anjing sialan ini! *Norman: Siapa yang bilang anjing boleh berada di dalam markas *Norman: walaupun anjing yang sangat baik,tetapi akan menggigit pemilikinya sekalipun! *Norman: Ini akan menghancurkan semuanya! Tracking 9 *Norman: ?????????????????????????????,????????! Destroyed 6 Gun Tower *Norman: Tunggu!Jangan bergerak!Bersiap - siap lah! *Norman: Ini sangat kasar!Saya harus membalas dendam kepada kamu! *Norman: Cepat ke ruang aman, jika semua keamanan menara informasi berhasil dihancurkan, mereka akan membuka pintu masuk *Norman: AFC bersiap - siap untuk meminta bantuan... *Norman: Kami mencapai ruang aman, lalu kamu dapat meminta bantuan dari AFC *TIP: Menghancurkan 6 keamanan menara informasi akan membuka pintu masuk! Battle Fallen Titan *Norman: AFC,Ini adalah departemen komando operasi Vanguard group *Norman: Kita diserang oleh object yang tidak diketahui *Norman: Meminta bantuan darurat!Cepat menjawab!! *Norman: Halo David?David!!! *Norman: Peralatan komunikasi hancur...... *Norman: Apa ini?apakah ini titan terbaru kita yang terinfeksi... *Norman: Serangan yang mengerikan!dan memiliki serangan kimia dan bilogis terbaru...? *Norman: Tidak mengenali kepala dari Vanguard group... hukuman langsung untuk pengkhianat! *Norman: Monster ini memanggil teman -temannya! monster ini menyerang jarak dekat! *Norman: Muncul monster baru!!Monster ini memiliki serangan jarak jauh! *Norman: akhirnya dia berhasil terjatuh!?Akhirnya dapat beristirahat dengan tenang…telah meminta bantuan penyelamatan, dan yang bisa dilakukan sekarang adalah menunggu... *Norman: Berhati-hatilah!mereka menyerang bersama -sama! *Norman: Monster ini dapat memanggil pasukannya! |-| Behind= C4 Door *David: Norman! Saya AFC Carl!Diterima silahkan menjawab!! *Erica: Sial!! Masih belum bisa berkomunikasi! *David: Sial!Tidak mungkin…base pertama yang melewati desa coba masukii! *David: Erica! Pintu masuk desa ini telah ditutup… *Erica: Bahan peledak C4 telah terpasang di pintu Hancurkan !! *David: Bagus! Bahan Peledak C4 akan menghancurkan pintu yang sudah busuk itu! Tracking 1a *Erica: Zombie yang menjijikan dan melompat keluar ! Jangan beri ampun ! Mulai perlawanan! *David: Sebuah Bunker? Sepertinya sangat berbahaya, Jangan mendekat! Tracking 1b *David: Apa itu?Jangan Bergerak dan bersiap - siaplah! *Erica: terdapat sebuah lubang besar di pasir!Tidak mungkin kita melewatinya… *David: Kedua sisi bangunan terlihat sangat rapuh…Sepertinya tidak dapat menahan tembakan! *Erica: Selama pilar tersebut hancur,bangunan akan rubuh.Hancurkan semua pilar bersama - sama! Tracking 2 *David: Sial!! Sudah meninggal! *Erica: Koordinat yang ditampilkan berada di dasar bersebrangan dengan tempat ini ! *David: Sepertinya…jika pipa gas berhasil diledakan seharusnya dapat menghancurkan bangunan ini! *David: Fokus ke Target!! Tembak Pipa gas tersebut! Open the door Lab *Erica: Akhirnya bisa melihat pintu masuk!Seharusnya ada jalan menuju ke dasar! *David: Bagus! Serang! Survive and Waiting *Erica: Yes Lift! Gunakan lift seharusnya dapat mencapai bagian dalam dari tempat ini. *David: sangat Bagus!Bersihkan zombie hingga lift kita datang! Go to the lift 1 *David: Lift telah datang! Secepatnya masuk!Cepat! Survive in the lift 1 *David: Dari atas zombie turun! berhati -hatilah ! Tracking 3 and waiting the lift *David: yes, platform naik.cepat bergerak menaiki platform! *Erica: Pada saat platform tiba, akan ada banyak zombie menyerang hati - hati! Go to the Lift 2 *Erica: Cepat Naik ke platform! Akan bergerak sebentar lagi! Survive in the lift 2 *David: Paul Sipir! hati-hati melakukan serangan!! *Erica: Semua ke samping lawan zombie! Tahan Tahan!! Out from Lift and Survive *Erica: Firewall telah dimatikan! Sekarang bagaimana aksesnya *David: Lepas perangkat darurat di bagian atas ,Coba hancurkan alat tersebut! Tracking 4 *David: Datang!selama kamu dapat melewati pintu ini Vanguard base! Go to battle Boss *David: Cepat ke pintu masuk! Battle Bio Scorpion *Erica:Tunggu! Apa suara getaran ini?sepertinya muncul dari bawah tanah! *David: Ini mirip dengan monster kalajengking!Cepat tembak! *Erica: Hampir dikalahkan…! Tempat ini, akhirnya ini yang terjadi *David: sekarang anda tahu apa yang terjadi…kita menginvasi base yang ada monster didalamnya! *Erica: Monster ini bersembunyi di dalam tanah, berhati - hatilah! *Erica: bergegas ambil posisi bertahan! Checkpoint *Tempat respawn update! tempat ini menjadi tempat hidup kembali. |-| Threat= First Play *David: Ericaa! Luka yang dialaminya terlihat sangat parah… *Erica: Uhh.... *David: Sial....Pertama kita akan bertahan di tempat ini! *Norman: Dimana Kamu?Apakah kamu butuh bantuan? *David: Sepertinya masih belum membutuhkannya!Prioritas utama adalah untuk Mengkonsolidasi pasukan saat ini! *Norman: Gunakan machine Gun yang berada di lantai 2 untuk bertahan. Survive the Industry *David: Situasinya tidak seperti biasa....Zombie terlihat aneh, Semua zombie bergerak masuk kesini. *Norman: Tidak Mungkin, Saya secepatnya mengirimkan bantuan ke tempat itu, Bertahanlah! *David: Baik, Kami akan menunggu bantuan tersebut. *David: Tunggu disini hingga bantuan datang!Manfaatkan semua medan pertempuran yang ada! *Norman: Saluran yang menuju tempat menara Informasi telah terinstall berbagai peralatan. *Norman: Gunakan perlatan khusus tersebut dengan sebaik - baiknya untuk menahan zombie. Battle AMP Suit *Norman: Saya telah mengirimkan bantuan Suit!Seharusnya sekarang sudah sampai. *Norman: Gunakan untuk mengalahkan Zombie! *David: Bantuan jenis apa?mungkinkan monster ini? *David: Sepertinya telah terinfeksi zombie.... *David: Sial!jangan khawatirkan orang itu,Beharaplah pada kekuatan sendiri untuk selamat! Coming Zombie *David: Zombie yang sangat tangguh muncul di pabrik!Singkirkan dia! *David: Zombie yang sangat kuat Muncul di lantai 2!Ayo serang! *David: Zombie telah memasuki Pabrik! *David: Kita harus melindungi menara informasi ini, jangan sampai hancur oleh zombie! *David: kumpulan zombie muncul dari atas!Cepat hentikan mereka! Escaping AMP Suit with Erica *David: Bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba sirine...!?Sepertinya ada musuh lainnya!!! *Norman: Kamu memang sangat hebat!Hingga akhir tetap berusaha, Saya Meminta maaf,Tetapi saya harus pergi membawa Erica... *David: Ericaaa!!TIDAAK!! *David: Norman...Apa yang kau rencanakan...!? *David: Saudara - saudara, Walaupun kita mulai kelelahan dan terluka ,Tetapi kita harus menangkap orang itu,Dan membebaskan Erica!Secepatnya!! |-| Panic Room= Lift *David Black: Kita akan masuk ke ruang panik. Periksa peralatan kalian semua... *Erica: Halo ada yang bisa mendengarkan saya?? *David Black: Erica? Erica! *Erica: David Black? Bisakah kamu mendengarkan ku? *David Black: Jawab saya, Erica!!! *Erica: Akhirnya, Saya dapat bertemu denganmu lagi! Saya aman disini. *David Black: Saya sangat lega kamu selamat. kami akan menyelamatkanmu sebentar lagi! Dimana kamu sekarang? *Erica: Saya terjebak di dalam ruang panik. Akan tetapi, Norman terlihat sangat aneh! *David Black: Norman!? Apakah dia di sana bersamamu? *Erica: Dia telah terinfeksi. Dia telah kehilangan kesadarannya. *Erica: Sekarang, Sistem keamanan ruang panik telah berjalan dan bergabung dengan....Tidaaaaak!! *David Black: Erica! Apa?! *Erica: Saya Tidak dapat menjelaskannya!! Apa yang saya lihat sangatlah besar dan mengerikan... *David Black: Erica! Erica! jawab Erica!! apakah komunikasi kembali mati?? *David Black: Sepertinya situasi sangat mendesak !! Ayo cepat, Kita bergerak! Corridor (After AMP Suit appeared) *David Black: Apa itu? Apakah sebuah AMP Suit baru? Cepat kejar dia! Before entering the panic room passage *Alarm: Virus telah terdeteksi. Musnahkan semua yang berada di koridor. *David Black: Musnahkan? Pintu terkunci! Tunggu saya di pintu masuk saya akan mencoba membuka pintunya! Entering the panic room passage *Alarm: Musnahkan virus. keamanan dinyalakan. *David Black: Bahaya! Bersiap untuk pertempuran Soldier! Tentacle appearance *David Black: Monster apakah ini? *David Black: Dia turun kebawah. Semuanya bersiap untuk guncangan! Fall down *David Black: Arrrrrgh!! Enter panic room *Erica: Black! Saya mendapatkan sinyal komunikasi lagi. Apakah kamu didekatku? *David Black: Erica! Sepertinya saya berada di ruang panik sekarang. Dimana kamu? *Erica: Oh! Saya dapat melihat kamu! *David Black: Tunggu disitu. Saya akan menyelamatkan mu! Boss appeared *David Black: Oops! Apa itu!? *Erica: Itu adalah Sistem pertahanan yang telah terinfeksi di ruang panik! *Erica: Apakah norman terjatuh ke sana? saya percaya dia telah meninggal sekarang... *David Black: Sepertinya kita harus berputar di sudut itu untuk mencapai tempat Erica. *David Black: Ayo Saatnya Bertempur!!! Pace 1 end *David Black: Baik, jembatan akan datang jika kita telah mengalahkan musuh! *David Black: Astaga! Lantai akan hancur! pindah ke sisi lainnya! Pace 2 end *David Black: Besar sekali apa itu...? *Erica: Itu adalah tubuh dari Sistem keamanan! hancurkan tubuhnya yang melindungi inti tersebut! *David Black: Akan lebih efektif menghancurkan tanganya daripada menghancurkan tentakel! Pace 2 end *David Black: Ayo kita bergerak sebelum lantai ini hancur! *David Black: Kita tidak ada waktu untuk ragu-ragu. Ayo maju!! Pace 3 start *Erica: Titik kelemahan dari pertahanan dia adalah intinya! *David Black: Sial!! Sepertinya tembakan kita tidak terasa kecuali kita menembak intinya. *David Black: Konsentrasikan tembakan kepada intinya ketika terbuka. Pace 3 end *David Black: Kita berhasil mengalahkannya. Tunggu saya Erica, Saya akan sampai sebentar lagi. *Erica: Argh... akhirnya, Saya dapat keluar dari tempat ini!! Boss Groggy *Erica: Sekarang! Pasang C4 di kepalanya untuk memberikan daya hancur yang sangat besar! Additional message *David Black: Laser menghancurkan koridor! *David Black: Pintu telah terbuka! pergi dari koridor! |-| Illusion= Round 1 *Erica Nightmare - Juggernaut *Erica: Apakah Kamu mendengar suara perut keroncongan?? *Erica: Eh?? Suaranya semakin dekat kepada kita~~!! *Erica: Oops~~~~!! Berapa banyak yang harus kita makan untuk menjadi sebesar monster itu!? Round 2 *David Nightmare - Seize Type Deimos *David Black: Argh!? Suara teriakan siapa ini!? *David Black: Suaranya semakin dekat...Soldier, Bersiap - siap untuk serangan dadakan!! *David Black: Oh Tidak...Monster ini muncul lagi! kesini!! saya akan mengalahkanmu!!! Round 3 *Victor Nightmare - Fallen Titan *Victor: Kita melakukannya dengan cukup baik, Sepertinya tidak banyak lagi pasukan Vanguard yang tersisa sekarang... *Victor: Soldier, Ayo berkumpul dan bersiap-siap untuk berperang kembali. *Victor: Argh!! Monster apa itu!? Ini sama seperti yang saya lihat di area gurun?! *Victor: Dia memanggil temannya!! *Victor: Pergerakkanya terlihat sangat cepat!! Berhati-hatilah!! *Victor: Dia mempunyai senjata yang banyak! Hati-hati serangan jarak jauhnya sangat mematikan!! *Victor: Hati-hati! Mereka berusaha menyerang kita secara bersama-sama! Round 4 *Jim Nightmare - Scorpion *Jim: Hmm...? Getaran apa ini terasa di bawah lantai!? *Jim: Getarannya semakin kuat dari sebelumnya! Semuanya, bergerak ke pojok~!! *Jim: Argh~!!! Monster ini sangat besar!!! Apakah itu Scorpion?! Menjauh dari sana sekarang!! *Jim: Dia mencoba untuk bersembunyi di dalam lantai! Berhati-hati, soldier! *Jim: Dia dalam mode bertahan dan menyembuhkan diri! *Jim: Bagus Soldier! Nanti malam kita akan mempunyai hidangan Scorpion! Hahaha!! Round 5 *Norman Oblivion - Mad Machine *Norman: Hey, David... Saya hanya mencoba membantumu... *Norman: Saya akan mengirimkan seseorang yang layak, jadi cepatlah..... *David Black: Kamu pembohong, Norman!! Kamu tidak dapat menipu saya lagi...!! Zombie Scenario Season 4 Encounter= From the start point *Gerard: Jawab saya, Pasukan pengangkut! saya adalah ketua pasukan, Gerard. Saya telah tiba di lokasi yang ditentukan. *Jim: Halo, Gerrard. saya Jim. Kami sudah hampir sampai. *Gerard: Jim? Apakah kamu Jim dari pasukan bayaran Red Lizard? *Jim: apakah kamu mengenal saya? Sepertinya saya cukup terkenal. *Gerard: Saya akan memberitahukan detailnnya nanti, Cepatlah sampai. Udara di sini lebih dingin dari yang saya pikirkan. *Jim: Hahaha.. kamu pasti tidak menyukai Dingin. Ok, saya akan tiba sebentar lagi. *Gerard: Tunggu! Suara apakah ini?! *Jim: Ada apa, Gerrard? *Gerard: Sialan! Apa itu?! Hentikan sekarang juga!! *Jim: Hei! Apa yang terjadi di sana?! *Gerard: Sialan! Mahluk besar muncul dan membawa sampel penelitian dari kami! *Jim: Apa maksudmu? jangan bercanda. Kamu lebih baik mengambil kembali sampel penelitian tersebut, sekarang juga! *Gerard: Say tahu. Kami akan mengejarnya sekarang! Saya akan hubungi kamu kembali! *Gerard: Sepertinya mahluk tersebut menutup jalan... *Gerard: Seharusnya terdapat cara untuk menggerak kereta-kereta ini... *Gerard: Gerakan kereta dengan menjalankan Alat pengunci kereta!" After the train is moving *Gerard: Bagus! Kereta bergerak sekarang. Cari alat lainnya untuk menggerakan kereta lain! After entering the secured moving line *Gerard: Zombie Datang!! kalahkan Zombie dan lanjutkan pencarian! Arriving in front of the button inside the warehouse *Gerard: Saya menemukan alat lainnya! Gunakan sekarang! After pressing it *Gerard: Saya dapat mendengar kereta bergerak. Cepat, Kita bergerak! After coming outside *Gerard: Sepertinya kita dapat masuk kedalam ventilasi, Ayo jalan! Once comes closer to the steel-barred window inside ventilation *Gerard: Tidak ada listrik untuk menggerakan Jendela besi ini. Kita harus mengembalikan tenaga listrik untuk menjalankannya! Found Yeti??s mane *Gerard: Kita mendapatkan jejaknya! Sepertinya berada di sekitar sini. *Gerard: Ayo kita lanjutkan pengejaran! Jangan sampai tertinggal!! After entering the ice area *Gerard: Zombie ditempat ini terlihat lebih lambat dari tempat lainnya... *Gerard: Kalahkan mereka semua sebelum bergerak kedekat kita! After entering the empty lot *Gerard: Ini adalah jalan buntu...jawab saya Jim! *Jim: Dimana kamu sekarang, Gerard? *Gerard: kami menunggu di tempat kosong yang mncul setelah melewati gua es. Kami tidak dapat menemukan jalan untuk keluar. *Jim: ini cukup sulit, Saya akan memeriksa lokasi kamu. Sialan. GPS tidak bekerja dengan benar karena badai salju. *Gerard: Saya dapat melihat gerbang besi di sebelah sana... Apa itu?! *Jim: Apa yang terjadi, ada apa Gerrard? *Gerard: Kami menemukannya! ayo kita serang dia, Pasukan serang!!!! Proceed with 2nd boss basic *Gerard: Tidak! Dia lari lagi! *Jim: Apa..? Saya ingin mengajarkan kamu cara yang benar untuk bekerja. *Gerard: Sepertinya kami dapat mencapai suatu tempat jika bisa melewati gerbang besi tersebut. *Jim: Baiklah,Coba untuk bergerak sekarang. Jangan matikan komunikasi ketika kalian bergerak saya tidak ingin kehilangan kontak lagi. *Gerard: Ok, saya mengerti! Ledakkan gerbang besi tersebut, Ayo bergerak! Proceed with 2nd boss shortcut *Gerard: Dia lari lagi! Ayo ikuti! *Gerard: Sepertinya dia masuk kedalam jendela ventilasi. kami akan mengejarnya! Lift room *Gerard: Tempat ini sepertinya disamarkan sebagai gudang...kenapa? *Gerard: ayo, kita naik lift tersebut. After lift stopped *Gerard: Sial... kenapa harus berhenti? Sepertinya ada masalah dengan tenaga listriknya? *Gerard: Tenaga listrik akan kembali jika kita menghancurkan Kotak listrik darurat tersebut! Semuanya ayo tembak! After operating the lift *Gerard: Bagus, lift kembali berjalan! Saya harap tidak berhenti kembali... In front of double shutter *Gerard: Pintu besi itu tidak bekerja. *Gerard: ini adalah satu-satunya jalan. Kita harus mencari cara untuk menjalankannya. In front of laboratory engine *Gerard: Baik, Kita harus menjalankannya. After operating the engine *Gerard: Ayo kita jalankan pintu tersebut! After arriving at the frozen machine room *Gerard: Kita berada di jalan buntu lagi. Apakah kamu mendengar saya, Jim? *Jim: Ada apa, Gerard? *Gerard: Kami sampai di suatu tempat yang mitip ruangan mesin, Tetapi tidak ada jalan lagi! *Jim: Biarkan saya memeriksa lewat GPS. Apa?! kamu berada di bawah saya?! *Gerard: Di bawah kamu?! *Jim: Saya jelaskan, Koordinat kita berada di satu tempat, Saya berada di luar. *Gerard: Berarti, Kami berada di ruangan mesin bawah tanah. *Jim: Kamu tahu saya tidak dapat terbang ke bawah tanah dengan helicopter? *Gerard: Ya, Sepertinya lantai tersebut tidak terlalu padat, kita seharusnya bisa meledakkannya. *Jim: Ya. Coba keluar dari situ, Teman. *Gerard: Okay! Pasang Bom di sini, soldier! After planting the bomb *Gerard: Ayo kita ledakkan. Mundur, semuanya! After coming down (or after passing the shortcut gate) *Gerard: Ada angin yang terasa bertiup disebelah sana. ayo bergerak ke sana. Shortcut Ventilation Window *Gerard: Apakah kamu mendengar saya, Jim? Kami memasuki jendela ventilasi dengan mengikuti Frozen Terror. *Jim: Biarkan saya memeriksa lewat GPS. Apa?! kamu berada di bawah saya?! *Gerard: Dibawah Kamu?! bagaimanapun, kami akan terus mengejar Frozen terror. *Gerard: Akan sulit untuk bergerak jika kita tidak dapat menghentikan kipas tersebut. *Gerard: Kita dapat menghentikan kipas dengan menjalankan alat! Ayo bergerak! In front of shortcut gate *Gerard: Gerbang ini sepertinya mudah untuk dibuka. Boss room *Gerard: Ini Gerrard! Apa kamu mendengar Jim! *Jim: Jangan bilang ke saya ini jalan buntu lagi, gerrard. *Gerard: Maafkan saya, tetapi ini memang jalan buntu lagi. *Jim: Apakah kita mencari jalan buntu dengan sengaja? Haha?? *Gerard: Tunggu sebentar...ada apa dengan getaran ini? After boss cut scene *Gerard: Itu Dia! *Jim: Baik, Sepertinya kamu menemukannya. Tunjukan kemampuan mu sekarang, Gerard! *Gerard: Ok. tetapi, Dimana kamu sekarang? *Jim: Hampir sampai. kita akan bertemu jika kamu selamat dari tempat itu. Haha Helicopter arrived after killed the boss. *Jim: Hey, kamu selamat. Saya akan membawa kamu semua, jadi jangan marah. Haha. *Gerard: Kita harus mengambil kembali sampel penelitian yang dicuri. Dia seharusnya berada di sekitar sini! *Jim: Baik, Teman. sekarang kami akan bergabung untuk mencari! After lift moved *Gerard: Bergerak melewati jendela ventilasi untuk mereka yang tidak bisa menaiki lift! *Gerard: Jangan bergerak keluar lift karena Listrik tegangan tinggi mengalir disitu! After arrived at the boss room *Dapat melanjutkan round selanjutnya jika setengah pemain berada di sini. After casting the first ultimate skill *Gerard: Dia mencoba untuk melarikan diri lagi! Tangkap sebelum dia berhasil keluar!! After casting the second ultimate skill, there is no message from the third ultimate skill casting *Gerard: Dia mencoba menyerang kita dengan ice Rock! Hentikan dia dari menaiki diatasnya. Berusaha sebaik-baiknya! |-| Conspiracy= Start point *Jim: Akhirnya, kita sampai juga!Tidak mudah untuk menemukan laboratorium ini. *Gerard: Saya tidak pernah berpikir bahwa laboratorium ini ada disini. Tempat terbaik untuk menyembunyikan apapun... *Jim: Ayo berikan sampel ini ke klien dan tinggalkan tempat ini! *Gerard: Baik! (Suara Radio) Laboratorium! Kamu bisa mendengarkan saya? *Gerard: Kami telah membawa barang itu kesini. Kami tepat di depan laboratorium sekarang. *Jim: ...Kenapa tidak ada respon? Apakah ada yang salah dengan frekuensi radio? *Gerard: Tidak, ini benar. Saya juga tidak tahu kenapa kita tidak mendapatkan respon dari mereka! *Jim: Hey, klien! Kami depan laboratorium sekarang! Buka pintu! *Jim: ...Barang yang kamu minta ada di kami sekarang! *?: (Suara radio)...Saya mau kamu tinggalkan barang itu disini dan pergi... *Jim: Apa? Hey! Tidak bisakah kamu memperlakukan kami sebagai tamu? *?: (Suara radio...) Okay, jadilah tamuku... *Jim: What? Gerard! Apa yang dia katakan sekarang...? *Gerard: Itu Zombie! Zombie yang tidak terhitung mendekat! *Jim: Bagaimana bisa ada zombie disini...? Apakah begini caranya menyambut tamu? *Gerard: Soldiers, Kita akan bertempur! 30sec after the battle *Gerard: Tunggu... pergerakan mereka terlihat aneh sekarang. *Jim: Apa yang kamu maksud? Coba bunuh lebih banyak zombie! *Gerard: Mereka menyerang barang itu! *Jim: Apa? Kurang ajar! Bunuh semua zombie yang menyerang barang itu! *Gerard: Soldiers! Jarang barang itu dari serangan zombie! 2mins after the battle *Jim: Gerard! Ini tidak akan berakhir seperti ini *Gerard: Zombie terus menerus datang! Jim, hubungi helikopter! Mari tinggalkan tempat ini. *Jim: Baiklah *Jim: Eagle 1! Kamu bisa mendengarkan saya? Maaf, Datanglah kemari. *Ada apa? *Jim: Kami tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat ini... Kami tersendat disini. *Okay, Kami akan tiba dalam 1 menit! *Jim: Okay! Semuanya, mari bertahan lebih lama! After helicopter arrived *Ini Eagle 1. Kita tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena badai salju! *Jim: Ah... Mereka tidak bisa mendarat. Mari kita bertahan lebih lama hingga mereka bisa mendarat... *Gerard: Bahaya! After helicopter shoot down *Mayday! Mayday! Kami tidak bisa mengendalikan helikopter! Argh!! *Jim: Eagle 1! Eagle 1! Argh! *Gerard: Jim... Kamu baik-baik saja? *Jim: ...Tidak ada pilihan... Tapi ktia tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini. *Gerard: Dinding luar bangunan runtuh karena tabrakan helikopter. *Jim: Kita bisa masuk disana! Ayo mari! *Jim: Mari cari klien itu dan membuat dia membayar semua ini... After entering the corridor *Jim: Kurang ajar! Mengagetkan saya!! *Gerard: Banyak zombie yang sudah terinfeksi. Berhati-hatilah ketika bergerak! In front of pipe *Gerard: Tempat ini hanya bisa duduk untuk bergerak. After operating the room door *Jim: Pintu tidak bergerak. Hancurkan ! *Gerard: Saya kira kita tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk menghancurkannya. Pintu besi ini terlalu kuat untuk dihancurkan. *Jim: OK, ledakkan pintu! *Gerard: Baik. Mari pasang bom di depan pintu semuanya. *Jim: Akan meledak! Mundur semuanya In front of crane *Jim: Oops... ini adalah jalan terakhir. *Gerard: Ada jalan lain! *Jim: Saya kira kita bisa mengoperasikan derek ini untuk memanjat kesana. *Gerard: Baiklah, mari nyalakan derek! *Jim: Jangan berpikir untuk melompat ke bawah . atau, kamu akan mati. After operating crane *Jim: Hentikan zombie ketika derek sedang bergerak! After the crane arrived *Gerard: Ayo semuanya. Kita akan memanjat ke atas sana! Crane spoiled! *Jim: Ah!? Ada apa? *Jim: Kita jatuh!! Argh!!! After the crane dropped *Gerard: Apakah kalian baik-baik saja!? *Jim: Saya rasa begitu. Akan tetapi, kemana saya harus pergi sekarang? *Gerard: Ada pintu gerbang, tapi sepertinya tidak berfungsi. *Jim: Ada beberapa alat. Ayo ledakkan! After exploding the electrical device *Jim: Baik~ lewat sini! Inside ventilation window *Jim: Saya tidak suka tempat sempit seperti ini... Hey! Apa yang kamu lakukan di depan?! Pergi sekarang! Arrived at drain pipe *Gerard: Terlalu gelap. Saya kira kita butuh sedikit cahaya... *Jim: Kita berada di sekitar pipa. Kita harus jongkok untuk bergerak! Zombie dog appeared *Jim: Woh...Lihat dibawah! Zombie itu terlihat aneh. *Gerard: Yes, kamu benar. Pergerakan mereka cepat dan sepertinya berbahaya. *Gerard: Semuanya!Berhati-hatilah dan jangan jatuh In front of the door *Gerard: Saya kira kita tidak bisa melewati ini... Kita harus menemukan cara untuk mematikan uap. After destroying the padlock *Gerard: Sekarang, kita bisa begerak. In front of shutter *Jim: Sepertinya jendela ini tidak bergerak. *Gerard: Mari bergerak ke ruang mesin disana. After pressing the machine room button *Gerard: Sekarang, mari ke jendela itu. In front of container room *Jim: Woh.. Saya kira tidak tidak bisa selamat jika jatuh dari sini. *Gerard: Saya pikir kita bisa mengoperasikan kontener ini untuk melewatinya dari sini. In front of boss elevator *Gerard: Jalankan lift!! After operating elevator *Jim: Kita harus menunggu hingga lift tiba. Mari berusaha yang terbaik semuanya! After elevator arrived *Jim: Ayo, semuanya. Naik ke lift! Kita bergerak turun sekarang! While elevator is going down *Gerard: Saya tidak tahu apa yang ada di bawah sana... *Jim: Bagaimanapun saya harus melihat muka klien itu! *Gerard: Setuju!! Before boss room *?: (Suara radio...)Saya tidak mau kamu memasuki daerah kematian ini. *Jim: Apakah kita masih bisa menghubunginya ? Matikan itu! *Gerard: Kenapa dia bilang bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat kematian? Apakah karena dia? *Jim: Saya tidak mau memikirkannya. Mari pergi dan tangkap dia terlebih dahulu! 30 sec after boss room *Jim: Kurang ajar! Apakah kulitnya sangat tebal? Tidak bergerak sama sekali! *Gerard: Ada respon dari tempat yang bercahaya di belakang. Tembak tempat itu! *Jim: Saya tidak bisa melihat dari sini. Kita harus memanjat ke atas! Skill *Gerard: Mari bergerak ke tempat dimana gas tersebut datang. Ayo ke atas sekarang! *Gerard: Jika kamu tidak mau mati, gunakan semua bom yang kamu punya! *Jim: Serangga ini akan bunuh diri! Hentikan agar tidak mendekat kesini! After boss is dead *?: ...Kamu masih hidup?... *Jim: Sialan, saya akan bunuh dia sekarang! *Gerard: Tunggu sebentar, Jim. Saya ada sesuatu yang ingin saya sampaikan. |-| Envymask= At the beginning *Gerard: Saya mempunyai tugas lain untuk diselesaikan, Apa yang harus aku lakukan? *Jim: Kita berdua memiliki tugas yang harus diselesaikan. *Jim: ini lebih memuaskan untuk bertemu langsung dengan klien misterius. *Gerard: Baiklah, Kita berpisah di mulai dari sini. *Jim: jangan terjebak di tempat yang aneh lagi dan memanggil untuk bantuan. ha ha." *Gerard: Uruslah urusanmu sendiri. *Jim: Pintu ini sepertinya tidak dapat dibuka , Ayo kita cari jalan lainnya!. Cliff *Jim: jangan hanya diam saja, Cepat cari jalan keluar! ada sesuatu di tebing, ayo periksa dan lihat!! *Jim: Zombie mendekat ...semuanya bersiap di tempat! *Jim: Sesuatu sepertinya telah mati? saya tidak tahu apa itu, Semua berhati-hatilah! Crash sites *Jim: Oh tidak! itu adalah Frozen Terror!! *Jim: Bersihkan area ini!! Research Lab *?: Tetap berhasil mencapai pada akhirnya ... *Jim: Kita tidak akan pergi hingga melihat kamu berhasil dikalahkan! *?: Kamu tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menghentikan percobaan super soldier. *Jim: Kata-kata itu hanyalah omong kosong, Kita lihat seberapa kuat mereka! *Jim: Sepertinya ada jejak dari memori manusia. *Jim: Periksa apakah ada korban selamat ketika manusia meninggalkan tempat ini. *Rex: Yah! Aku tidak tahu kamu adalah tikus kecil penakut. *Jim: Siapa kamu? *Rex: Apakah ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu? Client kamu, Dr. Rex *Rex: Kamu berhasil hidup hingga sekarang ...Kalian memang pasukan yang keras kepala. *Rex: Akan lebih mudah ketika Zombie membuat kamu istirahat selamanya. *Jim: Berani sekali kamu! saya akan mengumpulkan saudaraku untuk menghentikan rencana jahat ini!! *Rex: Bagaimanapun juga, kamu akan mati, jangan menolaknya. *Rex: Pemerintah telah melakukan percobaan manusia dalam program super soldier dan sekarang saya adalah yang bertanggung jawab. *Rex: Saya telah bekerja sangat keras untuk program ini, Pemerintah memutuskan untuk menghentikan program ini secara tiba-tiba dengan alasan infeksi virus zombie. *Rex: Sangat bodoh sekali ... masalah kecil seperti itu dengan hasil dari program ini hanyalah urusan sepele... *Jim: Apa semua ini?! ... kamu menggunakan manusia sebagai percobaan! *Rex: Jangan khawatir, itu hanyalah data untuk pesan. *Rex: Tetapi karena data mereka dan penyelesaian pendidikan adalah fakta. *Rex: Untuk menyelesaikan super soldiers, walaupun kita menggunakan manusia sebagai percobaan, tetapi sebagai gantinya mereka lahir kembali sebagai manusia super, bukankah itu ide yang bagus? *Jim: Ini sangat biadab...! Melakukan hal seperti ini apakah kamu pikir ini akan baik-baik saja?! *Rex: Saudaramu yang kamu bawa kesini, bukankah mereka sampel penelitian? *Rex: Kamu membantu saya untuk menyempurnakan percobaan ini dan kamu tetap menyalahkan dan mengatakan saya biadab? Ha Ha *Jim: Omong kosong, saya menantang kamu untuk diam disitu dan menunggu saya, Rex! Kami semua akan membuatmu menyesal dengan apa yang kamu lakukan! *Jim: Jaga langkah kalian! Mesin yang tidak diketahui sedang beroperasi! *Jim: Apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk melewati ini? Carai cara untuk menghentikan mesin ini! *Jim: Saya merasa lebih ringan di sini! apakah mesin ini yang menyebabkannya? *Jim: Ayo kita cari jalan untuk naik ke sana! *Jim: Pintu ini sepertinya berhubungan dengan dunia luar...Tembak terus! 2 rounds begin *Jim: Gerard, apakah kamu mendengar? apa yang kamu temukan? *Gerard: Apa yang terjadi di sana, Jim? *Jim: Client kita adalah Dr. Rex. *Jim: Sekarang tempat ini mirip seperti markas militer...Eh? apa itu? *Jim: Semuanya, Siap untuk bertempur! Joint Skills *Jim: Ada apa? Sepertinya geraknya dia tidak biasa, awas! *Jim: Aduh! itu sakit sekali! semua serang untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya! *Jim: Bagus! sekarang jaraknya cukup jauh! *Jim: Mengalihkan perhatian gagal! Semuanya berhati-hatilah! BOSS death *Jim: Sial, mereka sangatlah kuat!! *Jim: Hmm, Tunggu sebentar lagi, Rex. Saya akan datang kepadamu!! *Gerard: Jim?saya mengejarmu! apa kamu baik-baik saja? *Jim: Ah, saya baik-baik saja! Cepat! Bergabung dengan kami untuk mengalahkan mereka. Runaway skills *Warning! salah satu dari mereka menghilang! *Serangannya tanpa henti! jangan berkumpul! *Sepertinya dia melihat kamu? Pancing mereka supaya terpisah satu sama lainnya! Show *Jim: Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi di sebelah sana? Perhatian semuanya! *Laboratorium ... Dr. ...Tahanan...Percobaan manusia ...Cuci Otak ... *?: Kamu pasti iri dengan yang lainnya untuk menjadi yang terkuat! Lawan! Kalahkan super soldier lainnya!" *?: Neid akan menjadi yang terkuat, dan kamu akan menjadi anakku. *?: Zavist akan menjadi yang terkuat, lalu aku akan mengakui kamu. *Kamu Manusia ...saya akan menginjak-injak kamu! *Jim: Semuanya Mundur! jangan mati sia-sia! *Jim: itu adalah orang yang kita dengar di awal? Kita tidak mengetahui dia dan kebenaran di belakangnya. *Jim: Baiklah, ayo kita lawan! *Jim: Satu berhasil dikalahkan! tersisa satu lagi! |-| Paranoia= *Dr.Rex : Pergi..sebelum diriku menjadi lebih brutal.. *Dr.Rex : Bagiku sudah tidak ada lagi tempat untuk bersembunyi..... *Dr.Rex : Kalian akan merasakan rasa sakit ini.... *Dr.Rex : Api ini akan membakar kalian semua..... *Dr.Rex : Diriku..Menyerap…Sumber Energi..ini..Kamu tidak mempunyai cara..untuk menghentikannya... *Dr.Rex : Tidak dapat dipercaya..aku ingin kamu..membayar...semua..ini..dengan nyawa kalian.... *Gerard : Sepertinya ia menyerap sesuatu.Kita harus menghentikannya! Serang!! 開始部分 *Gerard : Sepertinya kita dapat menemukan petunjuk di sini! *Gerard : Akan ada musuh di depan. Kita harus berhati - hati!!! 第一次進入伺服器控制室 *Gerard : Oh!! Sepertinya Server ini menyimpan seluruh informasi tentang kejadian yang sudah terjadi selama ini. *Gerard : Waspada! Semua Soldier，Menyebarlah，Dekati server kemudian lakukan Hack dan ambil Informasi！Bergerak！ *Tip : Dekati server kemudian tekan E untuk melakukan hack server. *Tip : Terdapat 4 server. 第一次進入伺服器控制室撈取資料完畢 *Gerard : Pengumpulan data Selesai. Cepat bergerak!!! 研究室內部的電腦室 *Dr.Rex : Oh? Hello.Kita bertemu lagi kelinci percobaanku *Gerard : Orang gila, Aku akan mendapatkanmu. *Dr.Rex : Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Bagaimana kamu dapat berbicara kasar kepada client? *Dr.Rex : Tapi terima kasih atas usahamu, Saya telah menyelesaikan semuanya… *Gerard : Semuanya? apa yang kamu maksud? *Dr.Rex : hmm! Kamu ingin tahu...Berusahalah dengan kemampuanmu sendiri untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di Laboratorium utama... *Gerard : Sial! Beraninya meremehkan diriku! Aku akan membuatmu menyesal mengatakan itu... 2樓伺服器室 *Gerard : Sepertinya Ruangan ini adalah tempat perencanaan project Super Soldier *Gerard : Hancurkan Semuanya! hal seperti ini seharusnya tidak ada di dunia 野外基地進入 *Gerard : Tempat ini mempunyai suasana yang tidak biasa! *Gerard : Sepertinya itu adalah sumber energi untuk tempat ini. Sistem keamanan melindunginya!! *Gerard : Cepat bergerak! Hack sistem komputer tersebut lalu hancurkan intinya!! *Tip : Bergerak mendekati Komputer lalu tekan E untuk melakukan hack Jabeast 入口 *Jim : Gerard! Apakah kamu dengar? apa yang telah kamu temukan? *Gerard : Belum, ada apa Jim? *Jim : Client yang memberikan kita tugas itu ternyata adalah Dr.Rex *Gerard : Ya...Dia telah memberitahukan dirinya pada kami ketika dijalan menuju kesini *Jim : Saya sepertinya berada di markas militer di luar laboratorium...Apa? Apa ini?? *Gerard : Apa yang terjadi! Jim? Cepat jawab! Jabeast 戰鬥進入 *Gerard : Apa ini, mengerikan....... *Gerard : Apakah ini yang dikatakan oleh Rex....... *Gerard : tangan mulai terasa gatal! Soldier！Ayo Bergerak！ *Dr.Rex : Oh...Kamu tidak bisa menang melawan dia.... *Gerard : kamu akan tahu kemampuan kami semua! *Dr.Rex : Putriku tersayang...bersenang - senanglah...jangan sampai mereka lolos... *Gerard : Putri?...bahkan anaknya sendiri... Awas kita harus berhati -hati!! Jabeast戰鬥結束 *Gerard : Dia melarikan diri!! Cepat kejar dia!!! *Gerard : Aduh...dia belari sangat cepat...jangan sampai ketinggalan...Cepat!... 進入膠囊房 *Gerard : Jim? Saya sudah dekat! Apakah kamu baik - baik saja? *Jim : Tenang saya baik - baik saja. Ayo kita cari orang itu *Gerard : Okay! Ayo Soldier! Ayo kita putus sambungan energy tersebut, Kita pastikan dia tidak bisa melarikan diri. Night 房進入 *Gerard : Apa kalian kesulitan? soldier ayo bantu mereka. *Jim : Okay, Ayo kita kalahkan dia bersama - sama. 進入地下 *Gerard : Tempat ini seperti berada di luar angkasa namun berada di dalam tanah... *Jim : Sekarang bukan waktunya melihat - lihat! Jalan tersebut di tutup *Gerard : Tenang! Walaupun kita berada di dalam kita masih bisa merasakan angin yang bertiup, Pasti masih ada jalan.. *Gerard : Ayo Cepat temukan!! 地下觸鬚前 *Jim : Apa..? mahluk aneh apakah ini!? Sepertinya bukan hal yang baik...! *Jim : Spertinya kita harus melawanya di tempat lain..Cari cara untuk menariknya kesini! *Jim : Okay! Bagus! Lihat di bagian atas gua lepaskan batu itu! *Gerard : Ide yang bagus! Soldier! Ayo tembak bagian atas untuk melepaskan batu itu! *Tip : Bahan bakar (3x), Sikring listrik, Kunci perkakas, menggunakan tombol E untuk mengaktifkan generator dan mengontrol kabel. Frozenless進入前 房間 *Gerard : Sepertinya kita kembali berada di sebuah laboratorium.... *Jim : Tempat ini benar - benar membuat kesal... *Gerard : Oh Tidak! Monster apakah itu... *Jim : Rex mengorbankan banyak nyawa manusia untuk monster seperti itu!! Frozenless房 *Jim : Tidak mungkin monster ini lagi! Sepertinya mereka tidak hanya ada satu atau dua saja! *Gerard : Sepertinya ini adalah sarang mereka... *Jim : Sepertinya kita harus memberikan mereka pelajaran! Serang! Frozenless下個房 *Jim & Gerard : Apa ini! Gas! Gas!! awas ini gas!!! *Gerard : Kita harus mencari cara melewati Arus ini. *Gerard : Bagus! putuskan aliran itu! 雷克斯博士boss前方 *Jim & Gerard : Rex! Sebenarnya apa tujuannya membuat kami datang kesini! jawab! *Dr.Rex : Tujuan...Bertanya tentang tujuan...Apa kalian berdua berpikir bertemu di tempat ini secara kebetulan...? *Dr.Rex : Norman, David Black, Victor, dan seorang anak kecil...bukankah nama - nama tersebut kalian kenal ..? *Dr.Rex : Pasukan pemerintah maupun Vanguard sama saja, mereka memiliki mata yang penuh hasrat namun tidak memiliki kemampuan! *Dr.Rex : Kalian berdua...telah mengalahkan kedua anak perempuanku, Saya akan memberikan hadiah bagi kalian... *Gerard : David Black!? Rex anda mengenalnya!? bagaimana dengan anak kecil tersebut....dan yang lainnya...!!!!! *Jim : Norman!? Victor!? 雷克斯博士boss房 *Dr.Rex : Sayang sekali ini adalah akhir dari kalian...anak muda *Jim : Sekarang adalah saatnya. *Gerard :　Jangan membuang - buang waktu. *Jim : Ayo Cepat hancurkan dinding kaca tersebut, dan kalahkan Orang sialan itu *Dr.Rex : Inilah saatnya untuk menunjukan kekuatan yang sebenarnya. *Dr.Rex : Kalian semua akan menyesal!!!! 2階段 *Gerard : ini sebuah pelindung!!! pelindung tersebut memantulkan semua tembakan. Berhenti Menembak!!! *Jim : Dia menarik kita. Berhati - hati jangan sampai tertarik!! *Dr.Rex : Jangan... mencoba...untuk..melawan... *Dr.Rex : Kalian...tidak...mempunyai cara...mengalahkan...saya..... *Dr.Rex : Saya...tidak....melakukan...kesalahan...apapun... *Dr.Rex : Mengapa...kalian...terus...mengganggu..... *Gerard : Kamu telah mengorbankan banyak nyawa demi ambisi yang salah. Tidak bisa dimaafkan!! *Dr.Rex : Saya tidak..akan..pernah..mati... *Dr.Rex : Saya...tidak akan...pernah..menyesal...melakukan...penelitian ini....... *Dr.Rex : Zavist...Neid...Lindungi saya..dimana..kalian..berada..... boss過關 *Dr.Rex : Saya……Tidak akan...Menyerah...Ini...belum..selesai.... *Jim : Apakah ini semua sudah selesai?. *Gerard : Sepertinya ini bukan akhir dari segalanya... |-| Madness= Round 1 *Target Pertama - Juggernaut *Jim: Tempat apa ini? *Jim: Zombie besar datang, Bersiap-siaplah untuk bertempur! (1 menit 55 detik) Round 2 *Target Kedua - Frozen Terror *Jim: Belum Selesai? *Gerrard: Ada zombie yang lebih kuat, Semua Bersiap! (2 menit 55 detik) Round 3 *Target Ketiga - Gluttony *Jim: Dimana ini?Sangat mengerikan! *Jim: Oh Tidak, Kali ini kita dalam bahaya! (3 menit 55 detik) Round 4 *Target Keempat - The Twins *Jim: Mimpi yang sangat aneh...kita berada ditempat lain lagi! *??: Kalian semua bodoh, Aku akan menghancurkan kalian! Round 5 *Target Kelima - Dr. Rex *Jim: Ini dia...Hati - Hati dengan jebakan di room ini! *Jim: Monster Itu adalah Dr.Rex, Pergilah ke Neraka! Serang!!! Zombie File First Report= *Kepalaku sangat sakit...dimana ini? *Saya ingat...sedang berbicara dengan Dr.Rex *Saya tidak tahu sudah berapa lama disini, Saya harus mencari Dr... *Sangat Gelap, Tidak dapat melihat apa-apa... *Ada senter, cepat gunakan. *Tip: Tekan F untuk menyalakan senter, Tidak bisa terlalu lama digunakan *Tip: Tekan Shift untuk berlari, memerlukan Stamina *Ahh!!! *Hey!...Kamu baik - baik saja? *...Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? *Emergency Exit tertutup oleh penghalang... *Cari sesuatu untuk memecahkan jendela ini! *Mungkin di kamar mandi ada sesuatu yang berguna. *Tip: Tekan E untuk menutup dan membuka pintu, Tekan E untuk mengambil object *Kamar mandi wanita sangat menakutkan...Coba ke kamar mandi pria dan nyalakan lampunya! *alat ini sepertinya sudah rusak... *Tidak mungkin, pergi ke kamar wanita dan lihat... *Yes! Walaupun sedikit usang, Tetapi palu ini dapat memecahkan jendela! *Ah! palu ini patah...Saya sangat tidak beruntung... *Ada orang didepan?Saya butuh bantuan! *Sepertinya ada orang...kemana perginya dia? *Membutuhkan Kartu akses untuk membuka pintu depan ini... *Cari kartu akses tersebut disekitar sini!Kita sangat membutuhkannya! *Hey...Apa itu *jangan mendekat! *Orang ini tidak normal...apakah ada hubunganya dengan experiment Dr.Rex? *Ada Pisau di ventilasi...Ini bisa digunakan untuk melindungi diri! *Tip: Di Safe Zone Zombie tidak dapat mendekat *Tip: Jongkok dapat menghindari reaksi dari zombie *Ini sudah pasti berhubungan dengan Experiment yang dilakukan oleh Dr.Rex! *Ada juga orang yang telah terinfeksi virus! *Pintu ini terkunci... *Kunci pintu ini seharusnya ada disekitar! *Apakah ada sesuatu di elevator tersebut. *pintu itu tertutup kayu, saya harus membukanya. *Pintu ini terkunci... *Spertinya membutuhkan kartu akses untuk membukanya... *Api ini harus dimatikan terlebih dahulu... *Ah...kepalaku terasa sakit! *Sepertinya saya mulai mengingat sesuatu! *Saat itu terjadi ledakan di laboratorium, banyak hasil experiment rahasia ... *Sample ini harus kita jaga...ini adalah harapan satu - satunya! *Dengan sample ini kita bisa membuat vaksin, yang bisa digunakan untuk perawatan dan mencegah korban lebih banyak. *Saya harus berpikir bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat ini... *Polisi dan penduduk kota juga terinfeksi... *Apakah hanya saya yang selamat? *Suara Radio: Perhatian semua anggota! *Suara Radio: Operasi gagal!Secepatnya meninggalkan Area. *Suara Radio: Ulangi!Cepat Tingalkan Area! *Situasinya lebih buruk daripada yang saya bayangkan, Saya harus pergi secepat mungkin dari sini! *Suara Radio: Tempat parkir dan lobby jembatan akan terbuka setelah 45 detik. *Suara Radio: Para Korban yang selamat bersiaplah! *Exit Terbuka! |-| Second Report= *Wow...Hampir saja, dimanakah ini? *Sepertinya saya belum keluar dari kota ini... *Tip: Tekan Shift untuk berlari, memerlukan Stamina *Suara Radio: Attention! Cepat berkumpul ditempat pertemuan! *Suara Radio: Tempat pertemuan di pom bensin! *Suara Radio: Yang berhasil selamat cepat bergerak. Selesai! *Sample harus dijaga, Kita harus bergerak sekarang! *Jalur ke pom bensin tidak bisa dilewati...Sepertinya harus mencari jalur lain! *Ohh tidak...Pintu depan terkunci! *Saya harus mencari kuncinya... *Sepertinya disana terdapat sebuah taman. *Apakah disini ada orang? *Suara Radio: Zombie menyerang Pom bensin!Tinggalkan peralatan yang ada di mobil! *Suara Radio: Disini terlalu berbahaya!Lewati taman lalu naik ke atas atap toko senjata! *Suara Radio: Arrgg!mereka mulai mengepung kita!Tembak kepala mereka! *Terdapat banyak senjata disitu! *Mungkin ada banyak yang selamat... *Tidak mungkin bisa melewatinya, Api terlalu besar... *Pasti ada alat pemadam api didekat sini... *Lewati taman, kembali dan lihat mobile pemadam kebakaran. *Orang yang selamat!saya...belum melihatnya! *Saya membutuhkan Kunci Jembatan...Sepertinya air sudah terkontaminasi, sangat berbahaya! *Seharusnya ada fasilitas untuk mengeringkan disekitar sini! *Sepertinya menggunakan Katup ini dapat mengatur tingkat air, bagus. *Tip: Sesuaikan tingkat air pada 2 fasilitas *Terkunci! *Gunakan kunci ini untuk membuka pintu belakang taman! *Itu Alat pemadam kebakaran!Alat itu bisa digunakan untuk mematikan api yang menghalangi. *Apakah ada cara untuk mencapai atap toko senjata tersebut... *Dari lantai 2 bangunan bisa melompat ke atap toko senjata... *Suara Radio: Ah!Buka jalan untuk keluar...Tahan! *Menunggu Terbuka *Ah...Saya ingat! *Saya pernah melihat truk tersebut sebelumnya... *Sepertinya saya harus mendekat ke truk tersebut...saya harus melihatnya! *Truk toko senjata!Sepertinya tidak dapat bergerak, Seharusnya dapat bergerak jika penghalang disingkirkan! *Katup untuk alat ini hilang... *Saya dapat melarikan diri dari tempat ini? *Benar!Dr.Rex juga melakukan experiment dari visual dan test suara. *Mereka seharusnya bereaksi terhadap ini... *Saya tidak boleh mati disini!!!! *Ya...saya harus menjaga sample ini dan melarikan diri dari sini! *Senjata ini bisa digunakan? *Ingat apa yang penjaga ajarkan saya! *Hmm...jika saya ingin keluar dari sini, Saya harus melawan!! *Maafkan saya...Kamu menjadi seperti ini karena saya! *Saya tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi lagi! *Saya sangat tidak ingin tinggal ditempat ini! *Bagaimana keadaan diluar kota ini sekarang? *uh...Ketika pisau hilang, saya harus mencari yang lain. *Tempat inikah yang harus didatangi? *Pasti masih ada yang selamat...dan berhasil datang! *Ayo Cepat! *Gunakan kunci ini untuk membuka pintu pom bensin!! *Tip: menutup dan membuka pintu dengan tekan E *Oh!Hallo ada orang disana?Tolong saya.....Saya harus selamat. *Tempat ini yang di tunjukan oleh radio? *saya seharusnya dapat keluar! *Ah!Belum selesai! *Diluar semua orang terinfeksi...Mengerikan! *Suara Radio: Penduduk telah terinfeksi, didekat taman. Koordinat 2194 1782 Selesai! *uh...Apakah sudah siap untuk mengisolasi kota ini sepenuhnya? |-| Third Report= COMING SOON Category:Blog posts